EL DESTINO DE LOS DIGIELEGIDOS
by neorosemon
Summary: Ya pasaron 8 años desde q los niños elegidos derrotaron a Apocalymon. Ahora, deben volver al digimundo, ya que este no había sido derrotado. Los niños, no tan niños comienzan a tener problemas, y un amor surge en la adversidad: MIMATO!
1. CAPÍTULO I: Un mensaje inesperado

**Hola a todos!! yo soy Florencia, o NeoRosemon, y este es mi primer Fic. Espero q les guste a todos y q se enganchen con la historia. Me esta costando mucho hacerla, y les prometo mejorar, pero para eso también necesito su ayuda: por favor, dejenme reviews con todo lo q crean q halla estado bien y mal. **

**Disfruten de la historia, y ojalá sea de su agrado**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: "UN MENSAJE INSEPERADO, LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE IZZY"**

Ya habían pasado seis años de la peripecia que los 8 niños y sus digimons habían vivido. Tantos recuerdos habitaban su memoria, tantos emocionantes y dolorosos recuerdos… pero sin duda había uno que atormentaba a dos de los "niños" elegidos, ese recuerdo, la imagen del otro en su memoria constantemente; pero eso, era un sentimiento que estos dos chicos llevaban muy dentro de su corazón desde el día que fueron al digimundo por primera vez.

Parecía ser el más lindo de los días de otoño, no hacía frío, pero tampoco hacía calor, todos los niños se encontraban afuera, en el parque, divirtiéndose; todos, excepto un lindo e inteligente pelirrojo de ojos oscuros, que para variar, estaba sentado en frente de su ordenador, como de costumbre, revisando su mail; Todo parecía normal, hasta que divisó un extraño mail con un remitente desconocido...

**-¿Eh…¿Qué es esto…?... –**se preguntó el chico mientras abría aquel extraño mail. Al abrirlo, una pequeña caricatura de un anciano, apareció caminando a lo largo de la pantalla de su ordenador**- ¿Un mail del Sr. Genaii!-** grito con gran asombro.

Decidió abrirlo, seguro que si era del Sr. Genaii era algo de suma importancia; y así fue…

**-¿Sr. Genaii?...-**pregunto Izzy con cierta curiosidad.

**- Así es Izzy-**Respondió la animación del viejo-** Creo que tenemos serios problemas…**

**-¿Problemas Sr.¿Qué clase de problemas?**

**-Al parecer Apocalimon nunca fue destruido, y ahora esta juntando fuerzas para volver y atacar el digimundo y su mundo-** dijo acelerado el anciano. Izzy quedó unos instantes paralizado, sorprendido, con miedo.

**- ¿COMO! -**gritó, atragantándose con su saliva**-¡No señor¡Eso es terrible!... ¡Tengo que avisarle a los demás!-** Izzy se paro de un salto cuando escucho la advertencia del Sr. Genaii.

**-Espera Izzy… tengo que decirte algo muy importante: Solo pueden ir los 8 iniciales niños elegidos, los que tienen un emblema destinado**

**-¿Emblema destinado?... –**repitió **- Pero… ¿Por qué Sr**.?- Pregunto Izzy entre una mezcla de lástima y curiosidad

**-Solo los digidestinados con un emblema predeterminado podrán derrotarlo-** le respondió.

**-¿Y eso Sr. Que significa? –**era extraño que hubiese algo que el joven no llegase a entender.

**-Solo los guerreros del valor, la amistad, el amor, la pureza, el conocimiento, la sinceridad, la luz y la esperanza podrán derrotarlo, Davis y los demás tienen dos emblemas cada uno, lo que significa que no tienen uno que lo caracterizan, por eso solo deben ir los niños elegidos dueños de los emblemas-** Le explicó el Sr. Genaii a Izzy, como si fuera de lo más natural que un monstruo digital fuese a destruir su mundo y el de los digimons.

**-Pero… solo cuando estemos todos podremos derrotarlo ¿Verdad Sr.?- **Pregunto Izzy… parecía que pensaba en algo serio…

**-Así es Izzy… solo los 8 unidos con la ayuda de su digivice podrán abrir la puerta del digimundo y ser transportados a el-** Mientras decía esto su imagen empezaba a distorsionarse…

**-Sr. Genaii, espere por favor¿Qué sucede?...-**Pregunto Izzy agarrando y sacudiendo la computadora.

**-Es él… no quiere que me comunique con ustedes… suerte niños elegidos…-**dichas estas palabras la animación del Sr. Genaii desapareció.

Izzy no esperó más tiempo, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Tai, la más cercana, que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la suya; al llegar, toco la puerta muy acelerado, con mucha violencia.

**-¡Ya va¡Ya va!-**Izzy golpeaba cada vez más fuerte y mas seguido**- ¡Qué no escucho que ya voy!... desesperados…-** se escuchó la voz de Tai insultando al que estuviese tocando la puerta.

**-¡Ah Izzy!, sos vos…. Pensé que ibas a tirar la puerta…-**dijo en tono de burla Tai

**-Hola Tai, no hay tiempo para saludar y empezar a hablar de la vida… surgió algo con el digimundo…-**dijo Izzy agitadísimo de tanto correr.

**-Eh… ¿Pero que paso Izzy? No me pongas nervioso, por favor, contame… pasa, pasa- **Tai lo invitó a entrar a Izzy. En tan solo 5 minutos Izzy pudo contarle detalladamente a Tai su charla con el Sr. Genaii.

**-Entonces esta decido- **dijo Tai, con el valor que lo caracterizaba**- ¡Iremos todos al digimundo!- **cuando dijo eso se levanto de un salto del sillón. **–Vamos, hay que avisarle a los demás!**

**-Tai… no va a ser tan sencillo… por si no te olvidas el Sr. Genaii dijo que teníamos que estar todos… y Mimi esta en EE.UU.-**Dijo Izzy muy serio…

**-Kari y Sora se encargarán de contactarla... le contaremos lo que paso… cuando lo sepa vendrá corriendo… ¡yo la conozco muy bien!**

**-Ah… claro Tai, lo se… después de todo tu saliste con ella…- **dijo Izzy haciendo memoria y sonriendo pícaramente.

**-Aha… y se que ella es una chica muy compasiva, cuando le contemos lo que pasa, seguro que se tomara el primer avión a Japón-** Tai sonrió muy tiernamente… le hacía bien acordarse de Mimi, una chica tan buena como hermosa… una persona que fue mucho para él en su vida.

**-¿Seguro que ya no hay nada entre vos y ella Tai?-** Pregunto Izzy… siempre creyó que esa pareja iba a durar mucho tiempo, nadie sabe el porque, pero ellos terminaron poco tiempo antes de que Mimi se fuese a EE.UU.; pero ellos nunca habían dejado de ser amigos, luego de que Mimi se fuese de Japón siguieron en comunicación, eran muy buenos amigos, por no decir los mejores.

**-Si Izzy, completamente seguros, Mimi y yo decidimos ser solo amigos- **La voz de tai sonaba media ronca al decir eso… pero él seguía con la misma sonrisa al hablar de ella.

**-Bueno Tai, debo irme, tengo que avisarle a Joe de esto, espero encontrarlo… por favor no te olvides de decirle a Kari que contacte a Mimi, por favor es algo serio-** Izzy frunció el seño de una forma que a Tai le preocupó… el no creía que eso fuese tan importante… lo derrotarían, como habían hecho hace 8 años.

**-Si Izzy, no te preocupes… ¿Cuándo te he defraudado?-** Izzy miro con cara de incredulidad a Tai...- **Esta bien… no me contestes…-**Le respondió este.

**-Hasta luego Tai-** Dijo Izzy… que prácticamente había salido corriendo de la casa de Tai, quien se quedo mirándolo con cara de curiosidad.

**-Joe, Joe, atiéndeme por favor… es importante… vamos, vamos…-**murmuraba Izzy mientras corría por las calles de Odaiba con su celular en la mano.

**-Hola Soy Joe…**

**-Hola Joe mira….-**Dijo Izzy… pero paro al darse cuenta de que no era Joe quien lo había atendido...

**-…por el momento no puedo atenderte, por favor deja tu mensaje y después te llamo-** ... sino que era su contestador.

**-Mierda… Tendré que ir a buscarlo a la universidad…. Y eso era en….-**dijo Izzy mientras intentaba recordar como llegar donde Joe**-¡Ah… si ya me acuerdo!-**

Mientras Izzy corría tan rápido como podía para llegar donde se encontraba Joe, Tai le explicaba la situación a su hermana.

**-¿Ahora entendiste el porque de todo esto Kari?-** Le pregunto Tai a la hermosa chica de 13 años sentada en frente de él.

**-Si hermano, entendí todo, y no te preocupes, yo le aviso a Mimi-**dijo Kari con una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba. En eso eran parecidos su hermano y ella, siempre tenían una sonrisa en su cara, sin mencionar el impresionante parecido físico que tenían, la única diferencia entre ellos era que Tai se parecía más a su padre, y Kari a su madre.

**-Bueno, muchas gracias Kari-**lo único que hizo Tai tras estas palabras fue abrazar a su pequeña hermana, no hubiese querido que ella fuese, no quería ponerla en peligro… pero en realidad, no era eso lo que lo preocupaba…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Gracias por leer el fic, nuevamente. Espero que les halla gustado y que continúen leyéndola. Les prometo que voy a mejorar mucho, solo necesito un poco de tiempo. **

**Próximo capítulo: "CAPITULO II: UN REENCUENTRO, LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MATT"**

**Espero q lo lean. Nuevamente, y sin intención de sonar repetitiva, gracias.**

**Los saluda, su autora[ x F l o R e n n n N c I A x **


	2. CAPTÍULO II: Reencuentro

**CAPITULO II: "UN RE****ENCUENTRO, LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MATT"**

Finalmente había llegado a la universidad de Odaiba. Un lugar enorme, en los que los edificios muy bien cuidados rodeaban un enorme jardín lleno de árboles y flores.

Apurado, comenzó a buscar a Joe, tardo unos instantes, pero al fin lo reconoció.

**-**** ¡Hasta que te encontré Joe! -** Le gritó Izzy a un hombre de cabellos azules y unos penetrantes ojos negros que llevaba escondidos detrás de unos anteojos; cargaba varios libros en sus manos, y lucía un tanto confundido al oír su nombre.

**-**** ¡Izzy!, ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo has estado?, perdona que he comunicado con ustedes, es que la universidad ha estado...-**comenzó a comentarle, pero Izzy no tenía tiempo para oírlo, así que lo interrumpió bruscamente.

**-**** No hay tiempo para eso Joe, algo malo está pasando en el digimundo** -dijo muy seriamente y con el seño fruncido.

Joe lo miró también serio y preocupado. Luego miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiese oído, al percatarse de que nadie lo había hecho, también habló.

**-**** Tranquilízate y explícame que esta pasando -** le dijo Joe a Izzy- **Primero acompáñame a dejar mis libros en mi casillero, luego te llevaré a un lugar tranquilo y seguro para que podamos hablar.**

Caminaron muy apurados por un largo pasillo repleto de gente. Sus expresiones demostraban su preocupación, pero afortunadamente todos se encontraban muy preocupados en sus asuntos para darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a una parte del jardín de la universidad en la que nadie podía oírlos, Izzy le explico todo a Joe, muy exaltado; estaba realmente agitado por tanto correr.

**-**** Esta bien Izzy… solo déjame que invente alguna excusa para justificar mis faltas… no se que les diré… pero seguro que algo se me va a ocurrir… -** dijo pensativo**- ¿Cuándo saldríamos para…? -**bajo su tono de voz**- …bueno, ya sabes…**

**- Apenas llegue Mimi de los EE.UU., como ya te dije, si no estamos los 8 elegidos originales la puerta al digimundo no se abrirá -** le contestó muy preocupado mirando el piso.

**-**** Esta bien, voy a estar, eso si… avísame por favor, que esta semana tengo que estudiar mucho, y no voy a poder mantenerme en contacto con ustedes, apenas me digan que valla, iré -** Sonreía mientras decía esto**- Vas a ver Izzy que todo va a estar bien -** Joe se había vuelto mucho más confiado desde su viaje al digimundo por primera vez, ya no era aquel chico cobarde, sino que era un hombre con todas las letras: valiente, caballeroso, fuerte, inteligente y apuesto.

**-**** Eso espero Joe… -**dijo sin mirarlo, pensativo**- ahora debo que avisarles a Matt y a Tk… o decirle a Tai que lo haga** -Izzy se paró, y sin saludar a Joe, se fue corriendo.

Joe lo observó alejarse, el también estaba preocupado.

**- No dejaré que nos ****derroten, te lo prometo... hermano –**murmuró apretando una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

Mientras tanto, un chico se encontraba haciendo una llamada telefónica, para informarle a su amiga de toda la vida, los problemas que el digimundo tenía.

**-**** ¿Hola? -** atendió la voz de una mujer madura del otro lado del teléfono.

**-**** Buenas Tardes Sra. Takenouchi, habla Tai… ¿Se encuentra Sora? -** preguntó algo nervioso, no se llevaba bien con las llamadas telefónicas, detestaba que lo atendiese otra persona que no fuese con la que quería hablar.

**-**** ¡Ah! Hola Tai –**el tono de voz de la mujer cambió cuando se enteró quien era el que llamaba**- ¿Cómo has estado?... si aquí esta, un momento que ya te atiende -** La madre de Sora apreciaba mucho a Tai, siempre había sido el mejor amigo de su hija; y ella soñaba con que se convirtiese en el novio de ella.

**-**** Hola Tai ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué sucede? -**contesto Sora… parecía un poco… ¿nerviosa?... ¿Ansiosa?

**-**** Bien… Sora tenemos un problema… -** y sin dejarla pronunciar otra palabra, Tai, al igual que había hecho con su hermana Kari, le contó el problema.

**-**** Esta bien Tai, voy con ustedes, pero… ¿Ya le avisaron a Mimi?**

**- Eh… si -**dijo Tai con cierta duda**- mi hermana Kari se encargó de eso**

**- Que bien… bueno, si necesitan que le avise alguien díganme que lo hago**

**- Siempre tan predispuesta Sora… -** dijo con un tono de dulzura. Cuando pronunció esas palabras Sora se sonrojo, y pensó que afortuna era, porque Tai no podía verla a través del teléfono**- pero no hay nadie más a quien avisarle… Izzy le iba a decir a Matt y a Tk, así que somos todos**

**- Gracias Tai por… avisarme… -**dijo Sora… ya demasiado roja.

**-**** De nada, bueno… hasta luego -** dicho esto Tai colgó, sin esperar respuesta de la chica.

**-**** Adiós… Tai -** Dijo Sora completamente sumergida en sus recuerdos, en un tono risueño y soñador, ignorando que Tai ya hacía bastante que había cortado.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Izzy había recibido el mensaje del Sr. Genaii, y todas las preparaciones tenían a los chicos de acá para allá… pero ese día todos debieron hacer una pausa, ya que, ese día a las 15.00 hs. Llegaba Mimi a Japón, y debían ir por ella al aeropuerto.

Joe, quien se había hecho un espacio entre sus exámenes y estudios, había dicho que podía llevarlos a todos en su camioneta, una Mitsubishi "Nativa" color azul, que sorprendió que todos pudiesen entrar sin problema alguno en ella.

Mientras el resto se encontraba alegremente hablando, un apuesto rubio, de ojos color azul zafiro, se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla, perdido en sus pensamientos. Este chico tenía todo lo que las chicas querían: Para comenzar, era el líder, voz principal y guitarrista de los "Teenager Wolves", una banda que estaba causando sensación entre las adolescentes japonesas; además, tenía una belleza sin límites: cabellos dorados, ojos azul zafiro profundos y rasgos muy delicados. Todo eso, sumado a su desinteresada y rebelde personalidad, lo hacía un imán para las chicas. Pero él estaba solo, y solo le interesaba una mujer.

**-**_**¿Como estará ella?… pasaron tantas cosas en este tiempo… ¿Se acordará de mi?, si lo hace o no, espero que sepa que no me olvide de ella desde que volvimos del digimundo, y todo este tiempo lejos de ella lo único que causo es que me desespere más por verla**_**- **pensaba un chico rubio realmente apuesto mientras iban camino al aeropuerto**- **_**aunque sea por verla y saludarla… ella debe seguir enamorada de…-**_ suspiro cuando pensó en el hombre que le había robado a la mujer que él mas amo en toda su vida… y para colmo ese hombre era su mejor amigo_**-Aunque… el nunca lo supo no tiene la culpa-**_ Intentaba mentirse… quería creer que no le importaban ella ni el… y menos el hecho que estuvieron de novios poco antes de que ella se fuese de Japón_-__** ¡NO!, el SI tiene la culpa... por su culpa… fue por su culpa…**_**- **comenzó a reprocharse**-**_** el es el culpable de que yo no le halla confesado lo que siento a Mimi…-**_ Su mirada se hallaba perdida mientras pensaba.

Siempre había sido un chico muy callado, y más desde el día en el que sus padres se separaron y lo separaron de su hermano, TK. Detestaba hablar de sus sentimientos, por miedo de que el resto terminase riéndose, y creyéndolo débil. Siempre quiso mantener una imagen, y a causa de aquella imagen, era que nunca había podido hablar mucho con la mujer que amaba. Jamás había podido si quiera darle indicios de lo que sentía por ella, y menos pudo cuando comenzó a salir con su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro de que Tai sabía y lo hacía para molestarlo... o tal vez no, pero eso era lo que él prefería pensar. De repente, sintió que algo lo sacudía y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

**-**** ¡Matt!, ¡Matt!, te dije que llegamos, baja del coche, apúrate…-**le dijo Tai**- vamos Sr. Distraído** – agregó y sonrió tras decir eso; lo único que hizo tras escuchar el comentario de su amigo fue mirarlo de una forma llena de ira, la cual no era por lo que dijo, sino por lo que había hecho… hace 5 años.

**-**** ¿Tk… que le sucede a tu hermano?... acaso es…**-Kari se calló, sabía que Tk sabia a que se refería.

**-**** Si Kari… es eso -**dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, preocupado por la actitud que estaba teniendo su hermano últimamente. Si antes de todo esto, Matt tenía mal humor, ahora este mal humor se había potenciado, y para evitar problemas, Matt permanecía constantemente callado y serio.

Esperaron un rato a que Mimi llegase, habían llegado temprano. Mientras, dos de esos chicos ansiaban con volverla a ver… hasta que escucharon por lo que estaban esperando desde hacia tiempo.

**-EL VUELO Nº 321 DESDE ****NEW YORK. ARRIBÓ A LA PLATAFORMA Nº 10-**dijo la voz de una mujer por el altoparlante.

El corazón del rubio se aceleró al oír eso. No la veía desde mucho antes de que se fuese de Japón. Ni siquiera había ido a despedirla la primera vez que se fue, ya que no quería que nadie lo viese llorar. Estaba destruido desde aquel entonces.

**-**** ¡¡¡¡Hola chicos!!! -**grito muy emocionada una chica realmente bonita, de cabellos y ojos marrones.

**-**** ¡¡Mimi!! -**gritaron un par de ellos y salieron corriendo a abrazarla.

Rápidamente, y como era habitual, ella se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos, alegre por poder estar con ellos.

**-**** Mimi… -**susurraron dos de los chicos más grandes del grupo… Matt y Tai, dicho esto Tai salió corriendo a saludarla… pero Matt se quedo tieso en su lugar, ella se había puesto realmente bonita.

**-**** por favor… acordate de mi, y no me odies... -**susurro con pena mientras la miraba fijamente.

Luego de saludar a 6 de los 7 chicos, y del gran abrazó que Tai le dio a Mimi, ella miro a Matt fijamente, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**-**** ¿No me vas a saludad Matt?** -dijo con una gran sonrisa, los brazos en su cintura en forma de jarra, y los ojos llorosos.

Cuando ella dijo eso, Matt se puso muy rojo, casi como un tomate. Comenzó a avanzar tímidamente.

**-**** Si, si claro, perdóname... -**dicho esto Matt le dio un eso en la mejilla… pero Mimi por la emoción que sentía de verlos a todos de vuelta lo abrazó…Matt se iba poniendo más rojo. Le correspondió el abrazo, y no pudo evitar el abrazarla con más fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de que se volviese a ir.

**-**** ¿Ya tienes dónde quedarte? -**pregunto Tai quien se había enojado cuando vio como Matt se aprovechaba de que Mimi lo había abrazado.

**-**** Si, iré a lo de Sora un par de días… después, cuando mis padres vengan... volveré a vivir a Japón -**dijo con gran alegría, como no podía ser de otra forma, el resto del grupo también se alegró.

**-**** ¡¡¡Que bueno!!! -**dijo Sora quien la abrazó por la emoción de volver a ver a su mejor amiga, a quien hacía mucho que no veía.

Era increíble... ella volvería a Japón, ya no la tendría lejos...

**-**** Esperemos que sea dentro de poco -**dijo Tai poniendo su brazo en alrededor de la cintura de Mimi… cosa que a ella le extrañó, y a Matt le enojó bastante.

Tk tragó saliva y miró primero a Kari, y luego la expresión de su hermano, como se volvía sombría poco a poco. Kari le devolvió la mirada de preocupación.

**-**** Y cuéntenme... -**dijo Mimi, quien delicadamente se iba acercando a Matt, que era el más cercano a ella además de Tai, y de a poco, iba apartando la mano de Tai de su cintura**- ¿Cómo han ido sus cosas? ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas todo este tiempo?**

**- Bueno la verdad es que…. -**Tai comenzó a hablar, pero Izzy lo interrumpió preocupado.

**-**** Perdóneme por interrumpir, pero el digimundo nos necesita… tenemos que irnos, hablarán en el viaje hacia la ciudad -**dijo Izzy tomando el equipaje de Mimi; Joe y Matt lo ayudaron, eran demasiadas maletas.

**-**** ¡Izzy! -**le gritó Tai, enojado porque lo había interrumpido.

**-**** Izzy tiene razón Tai -**dijeron Mimi y Sora al unísono.

**-**** Esta bien… bueno, vamos… -**dijo Tai con cierta tristeza de no poder hablar más con Mimi.

**-**** ¡¡¡¡Si!!!! -**gritaron el resto de los niños elegidos, y emprendieron viaje hacia la casa de Sora, para poder hablar más tranquilos. Siempre seguían las órdenes de Tai, el líder por excelencia e indiscutible del grupo.

Volvieron todos al auto de Joe. Esta vez, quien manejó fue Tai, ya que Mimi, o "Mim", como habían comenzado a decirle en los Estados Unidos, quería tener a su amigo cerca de ella.

**-**** …y así era mi vida en los EE.UU., pero siempre me falto algo allá…-** dijo Mimi, mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Joe, se estaba quedando dormida.

**-**** ¿Qué cosas Mim?** -pregunto Sora con una sonrisa picarona en la cara.

**-**** M… -**empezó a decirlo, pero el sueño le ganó y se quedo dormida.

**-¿Qué habrá querido decir?-** pregunto Kari

**-Mmmmmmmmm… ¿Mis amigos?-**sugirió Tk; pero Matt que no le sacaba ni por un minuto los ojos de encima, tenía la ilusión de que ella hubiese querido decir "Matt".

Mientras la miraba, pensaba en ella, y recordaba todas las cosas de su pasado, desde el día en el que se conocieron, hasta que ella le dijo que debía irse a vivir a EE.UU.

_**-**__** Hay Mimi, que linda te pusiste… antes eras hermosa, pero ahora lo sos más**__ -_pensaba Matt mientras la miraba dulcemente.

**-Seguro que el viaje la dejo agotada-** dijo Joe sin sacar la vista de un libro de biología y sonriendo por tener a su gran amiga Mimi cerca nuevamente.

**-**** ¿Alguien sabe cuantas horas son de allá hasta acá?-** pregunto Sora

Mientras todos seguían hablando de cosas tontas y sin sentido, Tai, que no paraba de mirar por el espejo retrovisor a Mimi, se dio cuenta de que Matt andaba mirando mucho, y eso lo enojo bastante, pero ya habría tiempo para demostrarle a Matt que Mimi era suya, y de nadie más.

No pasó mucho más tiempo y ya estaban en frente del departamento dónde vivía Sora.

**-**** Me había olvidado lo grande que era Odaiba…-**dijo Mimi impresionada por las construcciones del lugar. Aún estaba media dormida.

**-**** Vamos -**dijo Sora**- No se queden ahí parados, vamos a mi casa- dicho esto, los "niños" elegidos emprendieron viaje.**

**- Buenas tardes Sra. Takenouchi-** dijeron todos cuando vieron a la madre de Sora.

**-**** Buenas tardes chicos -** Les respondió con dulzura la mujer-Sora… saldré por un rato… quédate en casa que tiene que llamar un cliente muy importante

**-**** Si esta bien mamá, hasta luego -** dijo Sora y cerró la puerta luego que su madre saliese.

Matt observaba como Tai y Mimi hablaban alegremente… seguro seguía habiendo algo entre ellos…no pudo seguir viéndolos, y tras apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas, se tapó los ojos con las manos.

**-**** Hermano…-**susurro Tk**- ¿Sucede algo?**

**- Ya sabes lo que sucede hermano... –**le dijo sin destaparse los ojos, fingiendo cansancio**- ¿para que seguir torturándome con lo mismo siempre?, no puedo verlos juntos –**sentenció.

**-**** Eso digo yo… deja de torturarte, tenes miles de chicas atrás tuyo… esperando porque les des aunque sea la hora…-**dijo Tk intentando animarlo.

**- ¿Miles eh…?... pues podrán ser millones,**** todo Japón si quisiera, pero solo me interesa una… una que no me da a mi ni la hora….-** Matt miro de reojo como pudo a su hermano, se negaba a destaparse los ojos para ver aquella escena, y para que vea que sus ojos se estaban cristalizando por las lágrimas.

Un instante después Sora se sentó a su lado.

**-**** Comprendo lo que sentís…-**le dijo. Esto a Matt lo sorprendió mucho, destapo sus ojos y miro a Sora con cara de curiosidad **-Tai y Mimi….¿O no?- **se explicó con una falsa sonrisa dibujada su cara, y la mirada perdida… aparentemente estaba mirando el techo.

**-**** ¿Te gusta Tai? -**pregunto Matt sorprendido.

**-**** Desde que lo conozco que me gusta… desde…-**Sora paró para empezar a hacer cuentas…-**más de 10 años….** –suspiro…

**-Eso si que es mucho…-**dijo Matt impresionado**…-¿Y por que nunca….?**

**-…se lo dije?-** concluyó la pregunta**- no tenía suficiente valor como para hacerlo **-pensó un instante y luego agregó- **no se porque el emblema del amor me toco a mi… si nunca pude revelarle mi amor a Tai -** mientras hablaba seguía mirando el techo**- Y….a vos te gusta Mimi….¿no? -**miro a Matt al hacerle esa pregunta, tenía una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro.

Matt se puso colorado, tragó saliva y sin mirarla, asintió con la cabeza.

**-**** Desde que la conocí… el día del campamento cuando…cuando fuimos transportados al digimundo…-**Matt miraba muy fijamente a Sora, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, y el, hacía todo lo posible por ser fuerte y no llorar, le costaba demasiado, sentía un dolor terrible en la garganta, algo que quería salir, pero estaba decidido a no derramar una lágrima más. Demasiadas había derramado antes.

**-Siempre me lo imaginé…**** -**dijo Sora con cara de autosuficiencia.

**- ¿Eh…? Pero… ¿Como?-** pregunto Matt con una expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad**- ¿Soy tan obvio? –**le preguntó en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro.

**-Siempre que Mimi no quería ir a algún lado, ****tú siempre estabas de acuerdo con ella, siempre te quedabas con ella y con Tk cada vez que había que hacer grupos… -**le explicó. Matt creía que por no hablarle, disipaba cualquier duda, pero no era **así- Matt no soy tonta** -dijo Sora con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, se notaba que no quería mirar para el lado dónde se encontraban Tai y Mimi**- ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?- **pregunto sorpresivamente.

**-Nunca me animé, y cuando me decidí a hacerlo ya estaba saliendo con Tai…-** Matt pensó un instante y luego le dijo a Sora- **¿Cómo puede seguir siendo Mimi tu amiga, si salió con el chico que te gusta desde hace 10 años?...Porque… mi relación con Tai dejo de ser la misma de antes desde que se puso de novio con Mimi -**miro de reojos a Mimi y continuó**- Nos peleábamos más seguido, mi humor empeoró bastante...no podía escucharlo ni decir "A" porque ya se lo estaba discutiendo**

**-Mimi no tiene la culpa de que Tai sienta lo que siente… además nunca le dije que me gustaba Tai… así que en parte es mi culpa….-**Sora lo miró y sonrió, aunque se notaba que esa sonrisa ocultaba las ganas de llorar que ella tenía.

Mientras tanto, Tai y Mimi hablaban muy a gusto, sobre todos los acontecimientos de los últimos 5 años.

**-**** ¿Cómo es EE.UU.? -** Tai preguntaba muchas cosas, pero no le prestaba atención a ninguna respuesta de Mimi; el solo la miraba a los ojos, esos dulces ojos, cuya expresión no habían cambiado desde que era una niña**.-Que bonita que estas Mimi, más que antes…-**agregó en vos baja.

**-¿Eh...? ¿Perdona Tai dijiste algo?-**pregunto Mimi, interrumpiendo su relato.

Esto hizo saltar a Tai del sillón, porque el no quería decírselo, es más… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dicho algo…

**-**** Eh… no, nada Mimi -**dijo demasiado acelerado y asustado. Ya le había quedado bastante claro porque habían cortado, y en ese momento, le lanzo una mirada asesina a Matt, quien también lo estaba mirando de igual manera**- ¿Y este quien se cree?-**pregunto por lo bajo, Tai con bronca.

**-**** ¡¡¡Tai!!!-** le grito Mimi. El se asustó y volvió a saltar del sillón, pero esta vez más alto.

**-**** Eh… Mimi, perdona, no quise decir eso….-**dijo Tai moviendo sus manos hacia ambos lados.

**-**** ¿Eh…? ¿Qué hablas Tai?-** preguntó Mimi confundida, el que ella diga esto provoco que Tai se cayera**- Te iba a decir que si quieres que te escuche tenes que hablar más alto-** le dijo dulcemente.

**-**** Ah… despreocúpate… no dije nada importante…-**dijo Tai muy aliviado.

**-**** Bueno… como te contaba…-**volvió a empezar Mimi, pero Tai seguía sin escucharla, estaba perdido en su belleza… en los labios que alguna vez había besado, ese pelo brillante que alguna vez había acariciado…

_**-Mataría por un beso tuyo Mimi…-**_pensó Tai... luego se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, de lo que estaba pidiendo... -_**Pero… ¿Qué me pasa?... ella y yo cortamos hace tiempo… pensé que la había olvidado…me había quedado bien en claro el porque cortamos… pero… algo tubo que cambiar en todo este tiempo… o…. seguirá igual…-**_Mientras Tai estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en los profundos ojos de Mimi, ella seguía hablando muy alegremente, pero ahora, Joe e Izzy se habían integrado a la charla.

**-**** ¿Y qué tal es el sistema de red allá en EE.UU.? -**pregunto Izzy muy interesado.

**-**** ¡¡¡Ay Izzy!!! -**le grito Mimi… como enfadada**- Estoy ausente todo este tiempo y tu solo piensas en las computadoras-**Mimi hizo un pucherito**- Por lo menos no preguntes por mi….¡¡¡Pero no por las computadoras!!!, pregúntame por las chicas, o algo de eso-**Mimi y Joe se rieron, Tai todavía seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y en los ojos de Mimi.

**-**** Es cierto Mim… ¿Cómo son las chicas de EE.UU.?-**pregunto Joe, interesado, con una sonrisa picarona.

**-**** Ves Izzy… tendrías que hacer como Joe…-**Mimi rió**- Y bueno… no serán tan bonitas como yo… pero es lo que hay -**dijo Mimi… quien luego de esa broma comenzó a reírse.

**-Chicos…-**dijo Izzy sonrojado… ¿Por qué se habría sonrojado?-**lamento interrumpir esta charla tan… ¿amena?** –Preguntó en voz alta, no sabía realmente como calificarla**- pero tenemos que concentrarnos en como vamos a ir al digimundo, ahora que todos estamos reunidos-** Izzy se paró y comenzó a darle vueltas a un sillón en el que estaban Joe, Tai y Mimi. Mimi estaba segura de que lo había hecho para no quedar como un tonto en la charla que estaban teniendo.

**-**** Es cierto chicos, Izzy tiene razón, el digimundo nos necesita -**dijo Kari, quien también se había parado, estaba muy seria.

**-**** Bueno… me imagino que saben porque estamos acá, y porque debemos ir al digimundo… así que no tengo que explicarlo…-**todos asintieron**- bueno, que les parece si nos encontramos mañana a la tarde para ir al digimundo, nos encontramos en el parque que esta a dos cuadras… y ahí intentamos abrir la puerta al digimundo. ¿Les parece?-**pregunto Izzy.

Todos asintieron. Estaban en el silencio total, solo la voz de Izzy lograba oírse.

**-**** Bueno, entonces, tendremos que llevar provisiones, una carpa o algo parecido… no creo que quieran dormir al aire libre…-**dijo Izzy mirando a Mimi cuando dijo la última parte, ella le sonrió.

**-**** A la tarde, sí… ¿Pero a que hora?-**pregunto Tk**-A ver si llego tarde o me tengo que quedar a esperar mucho tiempo…-**Matt lo golpeo levemente en la cabeza.

**-**** Bueno… a… a las 5 p.m., ¿les parece?- **pregunto Izzy entusiasmado.

**-**** Bueno, esta bien-**dijeron. Ya era tarde, y tenían que preparar las cosas para su viaje, así que decidieron irse cada uno para su casa.

**-**** Bueno, entonces mañana a las 5 p.m., no se olviden-**dijo Izzy apurado mientras Joe lo empujaba para que saliera.

**- Adiós chicas –**saludó cortésmente Joe, empujando a Izzy afuera.

**- Adiós Joe, Adiós Izzy –**saludaron alegres las chicas al unísono.

**-**** Hasta mañana chicas -**saludó Matt, con el encantó y el tono frío que siempre lo caracterizó; Mimi notó que cuando la saludo se puso colorado.

**-**** Adiós Matt-**le devolvió el saludo Mimi de muy buen humor, y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos, y quedaron Mimi y Sora solas. Ahora podrían hablar y ponerse al tanto de las cosas. Habían pasado muchos años desde que habían hablado cara a cara.


	3. CAPÍTULO III: El comienzo de la aventura

**Bueno, ya estoy subiendo el tercer capítulo... que emocion!! Solamente me queda agradecer por sus reviews que me ayudan a mejorar, y desearles que disfruten el tercer capítulo de este fic.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO III: "EL COMIENZO DE LA AVENTURA"

Finalmente Sora y Mimi se habían quedado solas. Ahora podrían hablar y ponerse al tanto de todas las cosas que habían pasado a lo largo del tiempo que habían estado separadas.

**-**** Te he extrañado muchísimo Sora-** dijo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción de volver a ver a su amiga.

**-Yo también amiga.**** Nunca dejamos de ser las mejores amigas… aunque estuviéramos muy lejos ¿Verdad?-**pregunto Sora quien fue a abrazarla.

**-Jamás**** dejaremos de serlo- **dijo Mimi secándose las lágrimas.

**-Mimi… t****e noto algo extraña… ¿Sucede algo?-**pregunto Sora, ella la conocía casi como si fuese su madre.

**-Ehm…. ****No, creo que no¿Por qué lo dices?-**le respondió con una pregunta, sin mirarla.

**-Porque a pesar de que hallas estado de muy buen humor… ****pude notar que te hace falta algo…algo que tenías cuando todavía estabas aquí en Japón-**Le explicó su amiga.

**-**** ¿Qué me falte algo?...-**repitió pensativa- **No se a que te refieres-** le respondió. Mimi quería disimular sus nervios doblando su campera, una y otra vez.

**-Mimi… ****has doblado esa campera como cuarenta veces…-**le reprochó su amiga**- Sabes que podes confiar en mi, anda, cuéntame…-** puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga, quien, cuando la miró, las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos, ya se habían secado, y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

**-****De acuerdo, te contaré….-**se rindió, y las dos se sentaron en el living a hablar tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, Tai estaba de camino a su casa con su hermana Kari, y con Tk, quien acompañaba a Kari, ya que esta era su novia desde no hacía mucho; La feliz pareja iba hablando alegremente, mientras que Tai, se encontraba mucho más adelante, perdido en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, perdido en ella...

_**-**__** Es una pena que hallamos terminado, como me gustaría seguir contigo, cada día estás más bella, eres simplemente, la perfección en persona... MIMI-**_ pensaba Tai, quien al parecer, continuaba profundamente enamorado de la castaña_**- lo tienes todo, belleza, carisma, una personalidad realmente encantadora, esa pureza, la que siempre te caracterizó…-**_ caminaba, pero no tenía rumbo, no sabía a donde lo llevaban sus pies, y en ese momento, tampoco le importaba_**- me tienes atado de pies y manos con tus encantos.**_

Tai, quien jamás se había dado mucha maña para escribir o pensar algo poético para escribirle a Mimi, se sorprendía de todas aquellas cosas que por ella era capaz de decir.

_**- **__**Pero… había dicho que tenía bien en claro porque terminamos, y porque decidimos ser, solamente, buenos amigos… ¿Por qué no puedo respetar mi promesa?, habías dejado de gustarme… o por lo menos, eso creía- **_debatía consigo mismo, como si estuviese enfrente de la castaña_**- o…¿Será que todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos de mí, este sentimiento había dejado de castigarme...? Pero, si yo he sufrido mucho tu ausencia… ¿Sería por la amistad que teníamos…?... no se, pero tampoco no lo creo, nunca había sentido esto, por otra persona… **__**ese sentimiento, el de que cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, me quema el pecho, una mirada me saca el aire, el solo oler tu perfume hace que mi corazón se acelere y que se me corte la respiración; eres la única dueña de mi corazón, y siempre lo serás.**__** Ojala entres en razón, yo fui quien siempre te he amado… y voy a ser el que siempre va a esperarte…- **_mientras pensaba, caminaba mirando el cielo, ese cielo tan claro y puro que le recordaba a Mimi, tantos atardeceres había visto con ella….

¡¡¡¡PLUM!!!. Por andar preocupado en el cielo, y en Mimi, Tai se había adentrado en una plaza, y se había llevado una hamaca por delante, calléndo de cara al pasto de la plaza, y lastimándose la pierna derecha, el pecho, y ambos brazos, además de la cara, que bastante sangre salía de ella.

Tai tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, temiendo que de levantarse, una de las hamacas ocupadas pudiese pegarle en la cabeza. Estaba completamente dolorido, y se sentía estúpido, que era la peor parte. No se paró, pero tampoco hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, para no quedar más idiota de lo que había quedado, llevándose aquella hamaca por delante.

**-¡¡Hermano!!!**** –**grito Kari preocupada, acercándose a él**- ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-¡¡Tai!!- **exclamó Tk, quien lo ayudó a levantarse.

Tai se tambaleó un poco, pero finalmente pudo mantener el equilibrio.

**-Estoy bien, no se preocupen… solo ****ha sido una caída- **dijo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la ropa sucia de tierra, césped y su propia sangre.

**-Que bueno-**respondió su hermana, sin darle mucha importancia, y luego se dio vuelta y siguió hablando muy placidamente con su novio.

**-Que bien Mimi… además de haberme dejado herida el alma,**** y el corazón... me heriste el rostro y el brazo ¬¬-**dijo mirando y tocando sus golpes más notorios. Tenía toda la mejilla derecha raspada, y la sangre que salía de ella, había teñido la mitad de su rostro, además de eso, le salía sangre de la naríz y se había cortado una ceja cuando la hamaca se movió y su rostro raspó el césped; y su brazo izquierdo, también a causa del roce del césped, estaba todo raspado, con cositas clavadas en él, y saliendo sangre. Suficiente para activar el malhumor de Tai.

**-¿Hermano dijiste algo?-** Le gritó Kari desde un poco más lejos.

**-No, nada, seguí caminando-** le gritó enojado, con una expresión que acompañaba su tono de voz.

Caminó un par de cuadras más en silencio, intentando no pensar en nada… mejor dicho, intentando no pensar en ella para no volver a tener otro accidente. Fue difícil, ya que su imagen venía millones de veces a su cabeza. Se concentró en la ira, y en aquel parque asqueroso en el que se había caído, la ira lo ayudó a mantenerse tranquilo, y finalmente, logró llegar a su casa sin otras lastimaduras que las provocadas en aquel parque.

**-**** Hermano….¡¡hermano!!-**sintió que alguien lo tomaba por los hombros y lo sacudía desde atrás. Nuevamente, Tai contuvo las ganas de responder de mala forma

**-**** ¿Qué es lo que sucede... hermanita?-**pregunto Tai enojado y desinteresado.

**-**** Hemos llegado, vayamos a preparar las cosas para mañana¿vale?**

**- Mmmm... de acuerdo, vale, vallamos Kari, adiós Tk...-** tras decir eso, miró a su hermana. Tenía un nudo en la garganta por lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente terminó diciéndolo**- Deja que voy yo a preparar las cosas, si queres quédate un rato más con Tk, le inventaré algo a mamá para que no se preocupe-**Al oír esto su hermana fue y lo abrazó.

**-**** Gracias hermano, te prometo que en diez minutos voy a ayudarte-** le dijo su hermana mientras lo abrazaba.

**-**** Vale, te tomo la palabra, y de nada-** mientras se alejaba no podía evitar pensar_**- diez minutos son suficientes para que estés con mi hermana, gran degenerado.**_

A Tai solía caerle muy bien Tk, hasta que se puso de novio con su hermana Kari; él, como era muy demasiado, decidió cortar toda relación con Tk por ese motivo, y por otros más que le impedían llevarse bien con él por quien era, y de quien era familiar.

**-**** Ya llegué-** grito Tai cuando entró a su casa. Su madre estaba en la cocina y su padre estaba viendo la televisión.

**-**** Hola Tai-**lo saludó su madre- **¿Dónde esta tu hermana?-**le pregunto al ver que había llegado solo.

**-**** Se ha quedado abajo hablando con una amiga que se acaba de encontrar-** mintió **-no te preocupes mamá, Kari ya es bastante grande para cuidarse sola- **se tiró en el sillón, al lado de su padre. Comenzó a pensar en mañana, no podía mentirle a sus padres, no era justo para ellos… dudo un momento si decírselo o no, pero decidió contarles toda la verdad**-Mamá, papá, necesito hablar con ustedes-**Tai estaba muy serio, con la mano en su mentón y con la mirada perdida.

**-Si hijo****¿Qué sucede?-** le dijo su madre mientras se secaba las manos con un repasador y se dirigía dónde se encontraba Tai; cuando este dijo eso, su padre apagó el televisor.

**-Se acuerdan de hace 5 años… ¿no?-**les pregunto Tai cuando su madre se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente del que se encontraban él y su padre. Tai seguía en la misma posición de antes.

**-Perfectamente hijo, unos monstruos invadieron nuestro mundo, y vos, tu hermana y tus amigos pelearon contra ellos en otro lugar…-**explicó el padre de Tai como pudo, ya que no recordaba los términos que tuviesen que ver con los digimons.

**-Si, myotismon llegó a Tokio en busca del octavo niño elegido, quien terminó siendo Kari, y para reparar la curvatura que sufría nuestro mundo y el de los digimons tuvimos que ir al digimundo a luchar contra todos esos digimons ****que querían apoderarse de su mundo y el nuestro-** les explicó más detalladamente.

**-¿Y qué hay**** con eso?-**pregunto su madre con gran curiosidad.

**-¿Se acuerdan nuestra última batalla…. Contra apocalimon?-** pregunto y miró a sus padres con cara de preocupación.

**-Si hijo, nos acordamos perfectamente-**dijeron al unísono los padres de Tai.

**-Bueno… resulta que ese digimon nunca fue destruido; y ese digimon esta amenazando nuestro mundo y el de los digimons, y solo los originales elegidos, o sea nosotros podemos salvarlos… mañana por la tarde saldremos…-**La mirada de Tai volvió a perderse en el atardecer.

**-Pero…hijo… no podes ir… ****¿Qué hay si algo te sucede a ti o a tu hermana?-** dijo su madre muy preocupada, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

**-Si no ****vamos a los que les va a pasar algo va a ser a todo el mundo, y a todos los digimons, eso quiere decir que la vida de mis seres queridos esta en juego, quiero que sepan que iré me digan lo que me digan, y Kari debe venir conmigo-**dijo Tai muy serio. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Mimi, quien también estaría en peligro si iba, pero, estaría el, para protegerla siempre, como se lo había jurado.

**-Pero… pero Tai…-**comenzó a decir su madre, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

**-Déjalo que valla Yuuko, Tai ya es grande, sabe cuidarse solo, sabe lo que hace-**dijo abrazando a la triste mujer que rompió en llanto y abrazó con más fuerza a su marido.

**-Gracias papá-**respondió, seguía muy serio.

**-Solo… ****prométenos que te cuidarás. A tí y a tu hermana también-**le dijo su padre, quien le dio un repentino abrazo, su voz sonaba algo triste.

**-Si papá, te lo prometo-**dijo Tai devolviéndole el abrazo, la madre de Tai se unió al abrazo.

**-Yuuko, los niños necesitar****án provisiones-**le dijo Susumu a su esposa; luego miró a su hijo**- ¿necesitas que compre algo para mañana hijo?-**preguntó.

**-Eh… solo tengo que llevar comida, una bolsa de dormir… y una tienda de campaña-**le respondió Tai.

**-Bueno, sabes donde están las bolsas de dormir y la tienda…**** ¿verdad?-**le pregunto su padre.

**-Si papá, lo se****, no te preocupes-**le respondió.

**-Bueno, tu madre y yo vamos a buscar comida para que te lleves hijo-**le sonrió y tras decir eso, se pusieron los abrigos y se fue a buscar las cosas.

**-Gracias-**les dijo, y sonrió mientras sus padres se iban.

Mientras buscaba las bolsas de dormir, llegó su hermana… Tai pudo notar que pasaron más de los diez minutos que ella había dicho abajo... esos diez minutos habían sido casi más de media hora.

**-Suerte que ****solamente eran 10 minutos Kari…-**le dijo su hermano mientras la miraba de reojo, cuando ella entraba a la habitación.

**-Perdona hermano, es que me quede hablando con Tk-**le contesto su hermana.

**-¿Hablando?-**le preguntó Tai con un tono de incredulidad**- Ese chico lo que menos quiere hacer contigo es hablar Kari, reacciona! –**le gritó.

**-Bueno Tai, si ****tu estas enojado porque Mimi ya no se fija en ti y si en Matt, no es mi culpa ni mucho menos la de TK!!-**le respondió de una forma muy fría y grosera, su hermana. El quedó paralizado, no sabía que responderle; sus únicos movimientos fueron pararse y lentamente caminar y sentarse en la cama sumido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida.-**Perdona hermano, yo… yo no quise decir eso…-**

Pero lo había dicho. Tai ni la miró, estaba perplejo, paralizado… ¿cómo su hermana se había dado cuenta de eso¿Acaso eran tan obvios sus sentimientos hacia Mimi¿Era demasiado obvio que ella no volvería a fijarse en él?...

Millones de preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Tai para atormentarlo, mientras tanto, el permanecía sentado en la cama, serio y con expresión sombría.

**-¿Tai¿Tai?-** su hermana lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo, al notar que su hermano parecía desconectado. La única reacción de Tai fue mirarla con una mirada sin expresión**- perdoname hermano… no quise decir eso…-** Kari estaba sollozando, jamás había visto a su hermano así, era como si le faltase el alma.

**-No importa Kari…**** Ya lo has dicho-**dijo con una voz que no expresaba ningún sentimiento y la mirada perdida. Se tiró en su cama de espaldas hacia ella.

Comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas en silencio, no quería que su hermana de diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Sus palabras habían sido muy duras, era como si alguien hubiese arrancado su corazón de su cuerpo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

**-Kari… ¿P****uedes tú buscar las bolsas de dormir?-**le pregunto**- Me encuentro un poco cansado para hacerlo- **decía con un terrible dolor en la garganta, por contener las ganas de llorar en frente de su hermana.

**-Si hermano, no te preocupes-**le respondió e intentando arreglar su error, fue a hacer lo que su hermano le había pedido.

No quería levantarse, no tenía el humor ni las fuerzas necesarias… ver a la mujer que amaba lo había puesto de muy buen humor, pero… el tener que separarse, y el tener competencia, hacían que su humor empeorara.

Tras haber derramado unas pocas lágrimas, cayó dormido al instante… fueron muchas emociones para un solo día.

* * *

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por terminar de leer otro cap. El próximo será: "UN VIAJE: VERDADES Y CONFUSIONES", espero hallan disfrutado de este capítulo, y que lean el próximo. Porfis, como siempre digo, si pueden dejarme reviews con todo lo que les gusto y lo que creen que debería cambiar, se los agradecería :).**

**Bueno, hasta pronto!**

**Los saluda, Florencia.**


	4. CAPÍTULO IV: Las cosas no son como antes

_Han pasado años desde que toque este fic, y quiero pedirle disculpas para quienes lo han leído y se han quedado con la historia a la mitad. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, los dejo con la continuación del fan fic… ¡PERO ANTES! Quiero disculparme por un error terrible en la historia del capítulo anterior, no eran 5 años los que habían pasado, eran 8, como había puesto en el summary._

_Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo, volverán a saber de mí al finalizarlo. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Ojalá disfruten este capítulo :)… Nos leemos más abajo.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO IV: LAS COSAS YA NO SON COMO ANTES**

La mañana siguiente había pareció llegar en un parpadeo. Se encontraban dos chicas preparando sus bolsos para el viaje, el silencio invadía la habitación, un incómodo silencio.

-¿Estás preocupada, Sora?

-Un poco…-calló unos instantes-Si no pudimos destruirlo antes, no comprendo cómo podríamos hacerlo ahora…-Era un buen punto, utilizaron todas sus fuerzas y casi fueron destruidos por él, pero habían logrado destruirlo, o eso habían creído. Mimi pensó un poco, luego le sonrió.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, casi lo hacemos una vez… Ahora somos más grandes y podremos destruirlo, encontraremos la manera de salvar al digimundo… y al nuestro.

-Si… tienes razón-le sonrió. Terminaron de empacar las cosas y se dirigieron al encuentro de los demás.

* * *

-Se están retrasando-comentó Izzy.

-No es extraño, las mujeres siempre suelen retrasarse-comentó Joe-En particular si una de esas mujeres es Mimi Tachikawa.

-¡Miren, allá vienen!

A lo lejos se acercaban corriendo dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra con cabellos color chocolate. Estaban agitadas y cargaban pesados bolsos.

-Disculpen muchachos, no quisimos retrasarnos-se excusó Sora.

-Fue mi culpa, tarde mucho en preparar las cosas. ¡Lo siento!-sacó la lengua a modo de disculpa y frotó con una de sus manos su largo, largo cabello.

Matt y Tai se habían mantenido aislados del resto del grupo, pero al oír la voz de Mimi no pudieron dejar de mirar: Estaba realmente hermosa, su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y sus ojos tenían el brillo que tanto la caracterizaba. Su piel era tersa y suave, blanca como un papel, con sus mejillas levemente rosadas, al igual que sus labios.

-Estamos todos, podemos ir en camino ya.

-¿Dónde será que entraremos?

-Ya lo tengo todo planeado, deje una de las computadoras encendidas en casa, por las dudas que algo le ocurra a esta-sacó una pequeña laptop de su mochila-De todos modos Yolei me aseguró que tendría la suya siempre encendida, y que podríamos consultarle por cualquier cosa que necesitásemos.

-¿Y con esa qué harás?

-Hace pocos días encontré el lugar perfecto dónde dejarla.

Todos siguieron a Izzy a lo largo de un parque, y en lo que parecía ser un monte, debajo de este se encontraban unas escaleras con una puerta, vieja y oxidada.

-No tendremos que entrar ahí, ¿verdad?-Izzy sonrió maliciosamente y asintió.

-Este es mi súper escondite.

-Se ve terrible… ¿Estás seguro de que nadie va a entrar a robar nada?

-Hace días me vengo encargando de esto, Mims, nada pasará-abrió la puerta cortando la cadena con un aparato extraño que ninguna de las chicas logró identificar-Adelante por favor-todos entraron a pesar de la impresión que causaba el lúgubre lugar. Instaló la computadora tan rápido como pudo. Luego cerró la puerta del lado interno con una cadena y un candado realmente grande.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos una vez que lleguemos allí, Izzy?-preguntó Matt, era la primera vez que abría la boca.

-Nos encontraremos con el señor Gennai, él nos explicará cual es la misión que tenemos esta vez.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo será la misión de esta vez?, ¿Muy distinta a la primera?

-Verdaderamente no lo sé Tai, pero creo que el Señor Gennai no se hubiese comunicado si no fuese verdaderamente grave… Ya está todo listo. TK, Kari ubiquen sus D3 frente a la computadora, por favor-así lo hicieron los chicos, Izzy tocó unas teclas de su laptop-Todo está listo, nos encontraremos con el Sr. Gennai en la isla File, pronto estaremos allí.

Dicho eso el portal al digimundo se abrió y todos los chicos fueron transportados allí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron en el digimundo.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Tai, quien había retomado el liderazgo del grupo. Muchos asintieron.

-Esperen… ¡FALTA MIMI!-gritó Sora preocupada. Todos se preocuparon y comenzaron a buscarla por los alrededores.

-¡Allí esta!-señaló TK viendo como la cabeza de Mimi salía del enorme lago. Escupía agua, aparentemente estaba enojada. El chico rubio fue corriendo a ayudarla, junto con Tai. Ella nadó hasta la orilla y salió del lago, la ayudaron a pararse los dos chicos.

-No es justo… todos ustedes estaban en tierra firme y yo terminé en el lago ¬¬-escurría su cabello y trató de secar su ropa.

-Tomarás un resfriado si no te abrigas-no podía abrigarse, su bolso había caído al agua con ella y toda su ropa se había mojado. Tai no lo dudó dos veces y se quitó la remera para que pudiese abrigarse-Toma-le sonrió. Ni Sora ni Mimi pudieron dejar de notar el fornido y marcado cuerpo del muchacho.

-Gracias-tomó la remera algo sonrojada por la situación, y apenada porque sabía que su amiga Sora sentía algo por el chico que estaba intentando seducirla-¿Y el Sr. Gennai, Izzy?

-Debería estar por aquí, debería estar llegando…

-Y aquí estoy, niños elegidos-los saludó el anciano, acompañado de su fiel amigo Centarumon.

Los chicos lo saludaron efusivamente, y luego de hablar unos instantes, pasaron al tema verdaderamente importante.

-¿Anciano por qué nos llamó? ¿Qué es lo que le está sucediendo al digimundo? Y ¿Dónde están agumon y los demás?-todos esperaron en silencio por unos instantes y finalmente comenzó con la historia.

-Hace tiempo que el digimundo dejó de ser lo que solía ser. Como ustedes saben Apocalymon jamás fue derrotado, fue debilitado y todo este tiempo juntó fuerzas y un ejército de digimons legendarios, muy poderosos, conocidos como los Caballeros reales (nota, no son los mismos que los de frontier): Siete malévolos digimons al mando de Yggdrasil, uno de los aliados más fuertes de Apocalymon. Seis de estos caballeros son del nivel mega, uno de ellos de nivel ultra, su líder, Lucemon. Responde cada uno a los pecados capitales que ustedes bien conocen en su mundo. Cada uno de estos tiene un tatuaje con el cual podrán identificarlos, estos son Lucemon, su líder de nivel ultra, Beelzemon, Belphemon, Daemon, Leviamon, Lilithmon y Barbamon, todos ellos de nivel mega.

-Anciano no ha respondido a mi pregunta ¿Dónde están agumon y los demás?

-Ellos… su base de datos desapareció, todavía no pudimos encontrarlos.

-¿Cómo dice…!

La cara de los chicos era de horror. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de todos, salvo del de Matt, que aunque se encontraba muy mal por la noticia, hacía tiempo que había decidido no llorar nunca más por nada.

-Sospechamos que su información fue adquirida por alguno de los caballeros reales… Hay otra particularidad, estos caballeros únicamente aparecen cuando el digimundo está en serio peligro de destrucción…

-Eso quiere decir que este problema es más grave de lo que esperábamos-musitó Izzy, pensativo.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros? Para derrotar a Malommyotismon entregamos el poder de nuestros emblemas, y ahora tampoco tenemos digimons-inquirió Matt. La frialdad con la que trataba el tema asombró a los demás.

-La leyenda de los niños elegidos tenía una continuación que jamás habíamos comentado, porque creímos que jamás ocurriría: Deben despertar a ocho guerreros legendarios.

-¿Cómo?

-De la misma manera que obtuvieron sus emblemas, deben descubrirlos nuevamente-Era un trabajo arduo, pero deberían hacerlo, será su misión.

-¿Y cómo sabremos cuando aparezcan esos guerreros?

-Créanme que se darán cuenta…

Poco tiempo después el Sr. Gennai se retiró junto con Centarumon, dejando a los chicos solos y muy angustiados: Dependía de ellos que sus amigos volviesen a existir, debían destruir la base de datos de aquellos caballeros para que sus amigos regresasen; sin mencionar que también dependía de ellos salvar ambos mundos.

Armaron lentamente el campamento. Nadie decía nada, estaban todos demasiado amargados como para hacerlo.

-Mañana debemos averiguar el modo de despertar nuestros emblemas nuevamente ¿Dónde fue que cada uno lo encontró y cuando reaccionó?-preguntó Izzy-El mío lo encontré junto con el de Matt, en un aljibe y reaccionó cuando me encontré con Vademon, y él quiso robar mi curiosidad.

-El mío reaccionó cuando la vida de Joe estuvo en peligro por mi culpa, en el restaurant de Vegiemon.

-Yo encontré el mío en la aldea de los Koromons, en uno de los túneles para salir de ella, cuando escapábamos de Etemon, y reaccionó cuando Datamon secuestró a Sora-La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que Tai había puesto en peligro su vida por ella, hace 8 años atrás.

-El mío lo tenía Datamon, y reaccionó cuando…-hizo una pausa, llena de tristeza-…cuando Myotismon casi mata a Biyomon, ella me ayudó a entender lo que mi madre sentía por mi…-Ante la angustia de la chica, Mimi la abrazó y dio un beso en la frente.

-El mío estaba en el suelo de la jaula de Etemon, cuando nos capturó. Reaccionó cuando ayudé a TK a que no se ahogara…

-No me ayudaste, me salvaste la vida Joe-el muchacho se apenó un poco, no merecía la propaganda que le estaban haciendo.

-El emblema de la pureza apareció en un cactus en el medio del desierto, cuando logramos bajar del barco de Kokatorimon; y reaccionó cuando palmon salvó a mis padres, en Odaiba…-comenzó a secar las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, recordaba todo lo que palmon había hecho por ella, había salvado a sus padres, ella debía ayudarla.

-El mío se encontraba bajo una cascada que terminó siendo la entrada a la guarida de Etemon; reaccionó en la batalla contra Piedmon… Y el de Kari lo tenía Myotismon…

-…Y reaccionó cuando…Wizardmon murió en mis brazos-TK la abrazó y la joven comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas en silencio.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes, sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer el mismo recorrido, para ver si podemos encontrar algo que nos dé alguna pista…

-No lo sé Izzy, no creo que así podamos encontrar algo. No olvidemos que sin los emblemas y los digimons, somos seres humanos comunes y corrientes… Tenemos que ir con cuidado, el digimundo estaba lleno de peligros, y si ahora ha cambiado.

Joe tenía razón, ahora eran muchachos comunes y silvestres, en un mundo lleno de peligros. Debían cuidarse solos. La noche llegó rápidamente, encendieron una fogata en el centro del campamento y todos se sentaron en círculo y compartieron la comida que habían llevado. Todos los chicos estaban muy doloridos y confundidos, por lo que las conversaciones fueron mínimas.

-Creo que deberíamos turnarnos para vigilar… como en los viejos tiempos-sugirió Tai.

-Tai tiene razón muchachos. Los hombres debemos hacerlo. ¿Alguien tiene algún palillo o algo de eso?

-¿Papel y lápiz es lo mismo?-sugirió el peliazul sacando aquellos instrumentos de su maletín.

-Si, eso servirá Joe, muchas gracias-Izzy tomó el papel y comenzó a escribir números del 1 al 5, uno por cada chico que allí se encontraba-Depende el número que saquen muchachos, será el lugar que tomaran-Los chicos sacaron sus turnos, el orden fue el siguiente: TK, Joe, Tai, Izzy y finalmente Matt-Entonces TK, encárgate de todo, llámanos si nos necesitas.

-No te preocupes lo haré-asintió el muchacho. Al parecer Kari iba a acompañarlo en su vigilancia. Todos los demás chicos, luego de darse las buenas noches entraron a sus tiendas de campaña.

* * *

-Matt… Matt, despierta-decía una voz en un susurro mientras movía lentamente al joven.

-¿Izzy que sucede?-preguntó más dormido que despierto.

-Te toca vigilar…-Ya lo había olvidado por completo. Trato de asentir-Me cambio y voy-respondió levantándose lentamente. Su cabello estaba alborotado, pero no pensaba acomodarlo. Rápidamente se puso unos jeans tomó su armónica y salió de la tienda. Aparentemente Izzy ya se había acostado, y no era para menos, eran las 5:25 a.m.

Se sentó en las orillas del lago, muy cercano al campamento. Sacó su armónica y comenzó a tocar. Hacía años que no lo hacía, la había olvidado por su guitarra, pero no podía arriesgarse a que algo le sucediera en el digimundo, además, era grande y poco práctica al momento de llevarla.

* * *

Su ropa húmeda y la bolsa de dormir no eran una buena combinación a la hora de intentar dormir para Mimi Tachikawa, acostumbrada a dormir en los lugares más lujosos del mundo. Intentaba no voltear varias veces para no molestar a sus compañeras de tienda, pero no podía, era terriblemente incómodo. A su incomodidad, se le sumaban una serie de sentimientos con los cuales Mimi parecía no poder convivir en paz: La ausencia de palmon, su eterna amiga, le horrorizaba pensar en la idea de que ella jamás volviese; y otra cosa que la perturbaba, era tenerlo tan cerca, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Su problema siempre había tenido nombre, apellido y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro: Yamato Ishida.

No podía continuar así. Miró su reloj, eran las 5:30 a.m. Decidió levantarse y dar alguna vuelta, seguramente eso la haría sentir un poco más tranquila… o por lo menos la cansaría y le permitiría dormir en aquel incómodo lugar. Se puso de pie lentamente y tomó la remera que Tai le había dado, el cual era la única prenda completamente seca que tenía en ese momento, todo lo demás estaba secándose frente al fuego.

Mientras salía de la tienda, comenzó a escuchar una música que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Sonrió tan pronto la oyó: La armónica de Matt. Ese sonido siempre había logrado tranquilizarla, no solo por la hermosa melodía, sino porque le recordaba a él.

Salió de la tienda y allí lo vio, estaba de espaldas, mirando el lago. Su cabello brillaba con la luz de la luna. Parecía estar muy concentrado. Sus intenciones eran las de no acercarse, sin embargo, sus pies se movían sin que ella lo deseara, se dirigieron donde él se encontraba.

Paró un par de pasos detrás del chico, el pareció notarlo, dejo de tocar su armónica y giró para ver quién era su acompañante.

-Disculpa… no quise interrumpirte-levantó sus manos en señal de disculpas. Se encontraba tan maravillosa como siempre, el único detalle que lo incomodó fue aquella camiseta que traía puesta-Disculpa, lo siento…-dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Él no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

-No espera… quédate-La joven volteó a mirarlo sorprendida. Eran las palabras que él siempre había querido decir y jamás había tenido el valor, palabras que debió haber dicho ocho años atrás.

-¿Estás seguro que no molesto?

-Para nada-trató de sonreírle, pero no pudo, era presa de sus nervios, no pudo evitarlo. Mimi se sentó a su lado, sonriendo-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?, ¿Acaso fue el ruido de mi armónica?

-Tu armónica no produce ruidos, sino una hermosa melodía, Yamato.

-¿Lo dices por compromiso?-Preguntó un tanto incrédulo, pero con una media sonrisa.

-Para nada, siempre me ha gustado. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos en el digimundo y…-Era el problema de hablar guiado por la emoción, calló antes de mencionar que le recordaba a él.

-¿Y…?-fue la primera vez que pudo mirarla a los ojos en el día, y sintió como su pecho ardía. Esos enormes y brillantes ojos color caramelo que tantas emociones podían transmitir. Irradiaban dulzura, como era típico en ella. La muchacha se sonrojo notoriamente.

-No, no… nada-Movió un poco su cuerpo y quedaron frente a frente. Intentaba esconder su sonrojado rostro entre sus cabellos, la conocía demasiado bien.

-No me has dicho por qué estás despierta a estas horas…-sentía la necesidad de rozar su rostro, pero se contuvo. Su rostro apenas esbozaba una sonrisa, pero su mirada lo decía todo.

-Dormir con unos shorts de jean húmedos y una enorme remera que no te pertenece en una bolsa de dormir… Te aseguro que no es la mejor combinación para lograr que una chica pueda descansar…

-Pero Sora y Kari parecen estar durmiendo sin problemas.

-Eso es porque ellas son incapaces de oír sus terribles ronquidos-dicho esto ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió. Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse miradas de reojos, hasta que finalmente coincidieron: Una mirada intensa y profunda.

-¿Por qué llevas puesta la camiseta de Tai?-preguntó sin rodeos. Esas palabras salieron de su boca sin que él las pensara. Estaba celoso.

Mimi creyó notar celos en la frase de aquel rubio que la hacía suspirar, pero entendió que era simplemente lo que a ella le hubiese gustado oír.

-Es la única prenda completamente seca que tengo ahora-señaló toda su ropa. El joven asintió con una sonrisa que ella no pudo identificar. Claramente no era de alegría.

Nuevamente, el silencio, incómodo. Por los nervios el muchacho rubio comenzó a mover sus rodillas. Cuando estaba ella cerca sentía que volvía a tener once años.

-Estoy preocupada-dijo de pronto la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo de que algo malo suceda. Tengo ese horrible presentimiento…

-Nada malo ocurrirá, Mimi. Solo tienes que estar tranquila.

-No puedo. Ya nada es lo mismo, todo cambió… y yo sigo siendo la misma niñita tonta de la otra vez-bajo su mirada. No sabía por qué estaba hablando de esto con él. Era una preocupación que debía mantenerse en silencio.

-Oye, escúchame-con su pulgar en la barbilla de la joven la obligo a levantar la mirada. Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, pero esta vez, él sintió que era para no volver a despegarse-Jamás has sido una niñita tonta ni nada parecido-Ella sonrió, y él sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo con esa sonrisa tan perfecta-Te protegeré pase lo que pase. No podría soportar que sucediese algo malo contigo.

-¿Por qué no podrías soportarlo?-Rezaba por oír lo que hace tantos años estaba esperando.

-Significas para mí mucho más de lo que imaginas…-con una de sus manos acarició delicadamente su rostro. Ambos se estremecieron al sentir el contacto con el otro, hacía tanto tiempo que habían soñado con aquel momento.

Todo lo demás había perdido importancia, ese era su momento. El muchacho comenzó a acercar el rostro al de Mimi, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse.

De pronto un grito los sacó de aquella escena romántica.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-El grito había provenido de la tienda de las chicas. Todos se habían despertado.

Matt y Mimi se miraron, y a pesar de haber estado esperando aquél momento por mucho tiempo, sabían que ese grito no podía ignorarse, no podía ser nada bueno. Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron para ver que sucedía. Allí se encontraba Sora abrazando a Kari, quien tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, ojos cristalizados y unas gotas de sudor rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Chicas que sucedió?

-Kari… tuvo un sueño-respondió Sora. La joven de cabellos castaños estaba temblando y se aferraba a Sora como si sintiese que ella fuese a desaparecer.

-Estoy segura que no fue un simple sueño, fue una premonición-por el ruido de aquel grito todos los chicos salieron corriendo de sus tiendas. El primero en llegar fue Tai, muy preocupado por su hermana.

-¿Kari estás bien?, ¿Están todos bien?

Lentamente las chicas salieron de la tienda. Todos se juntaron a su alrededor. Estaban notoriamente preocupados.

-¿Cómo fue esa premonición?-preguntó el joven rubio con los brazos cruzados y evidente preocupación.

-¿Qué premonición?-preguntó el hermano de la joven.

-Una que tuve, hermano. Vi como ellos nos separaban y destruían utilizando nuestros temores más profundos-calló unos minutos mientras todos la observaban, expectantes. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar-¡Vi como todos moríamos!, ¡LO VÍ!, ¡PUDE SENTIRLO!

Las expresiones de los chicos se deformaron, la preocupación era innegable. Sabían que no podía ser un sueño, no era la primera vez que Kari tenía un sueño de ese tipo.

-¿Qué más notaste en esa… premonición?-preguntó Izzy, seleccionando con cuidado sus palabras.

-No recuerdo mucho más. Estábamos todos extraños, pero no noté que era lo que tenían. Jamás llegamos a encontrar a Apocalymon.

En lo que Kari comentaba su premonición, había amanecido. Sabían que no debían permanecer en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.

-Debemos irnos, partiremos al a aldea de los koromon en búsqueda de alguna clase de pista que nos ayude a saber cómo podremos despertar nuestros emblemas nuevamente, y cómo despertar a los guerreros legendarios…-decidió el líder del grupo.

-¿Pero cómo sabemos que ellos no nos estarán observando? Digo… como lo hacían los Dark masters…

-Desafortunadamente no lo sabemos Mimi, pero es muy arriesgado permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Tomen sus cosas, aprovecharemos que ha amanecido.

Y así como Tai lo había ordenado, juntaron las cosas tan rápido como pudieron para poder emprender su camino.

Matt no podía dejar de sentirse mortificado por lo que Kari había dicho. No podía concebir la idea de que algo le pudiese pasar a su hermano, sus amigos, y especial a ella. No tenía dudas, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida con tal de protegerla.

* * *

_Espero que la espera de años haya valido la pena y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo._

_Les pido por favor si algo no les gustó o quieren hacer una sugerencia (las cuales acepto con muchísimo gusto) que me dejen sus reviews._

_Prometo mucho drama, y agradezco que hayan leído mi fanfic. Un enorme beso, y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
